


Knees-Up

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Layton's Mystery Journey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: Knees-up: a lively party or gathering. Or, alternatively, what Katrielle Layton and Mayor Pipper Lowonida get up to on the mayor's balcony after dark.





	Knees-Up

**Author's Note:**

> There are many quotes from the game scattered throughout. I haven't even finished it yet, so I hope there are no glaring characterization errors--this fic just sort of wrote itself after case 2, so... consider it an AU.

“Pipper loves a good knees-up,” Granny Riddleton had said. Kat had heard so much about Mayor Lowonida before actually laying eyes on her. It seemed as though everyone she met had something to say, but all of their descriptions and stories paled in comparison to the reality of the woman herself. She radiated power and confidence, in a way that was wonderfully charismatic. Kat felt empowered just being in the room with her. Of course, Kat also felt many other things, such as awe, nervousness, and just now, excitement, as they stood on the balcony outside of the mayor's office.

“What do you think of my view?” Pipper asked.

“It's fantastic.” Kat replied, breathlessly, eyes locked on the beautiful woman in front of her. She could have sworn she saw Pipper's eyes look down over her body and back up, but before she had time to question what she had just seen, she was being backed into the wall. “Ah!” Kat gasped.

“Kat. I thought you wanted... is this all right?” asked Pipper, almost hesitantly. This was the first time Kat had seen her to be unsure of anything, actually, and that more than anything else encouraged Kat in her response. “Oh, _yes_ ,” said Kat enthusiastically, and then they were kissing. Passionately. Kat had never been kissed like this before in her life, and she was loving every second of it.

* * *

 

EARLIER

* * *

 

If _only someone would kiss me like that_ , thought Kat. They were just leaving the theatre after viewing the film's restored kiss scene when Mayor Lowonida approached her. _Pipper_ , Kat reminded herself, _she told me to call her Pipper_.

“Hello again Kat,” Pipper smiled, “the sky is unusually clear tonight and the view from my balcony is sure to be lovely, would you like to come enjoy it with me?”

“Oh! I... I mean... a-are you sure? Yes, of course!” Kat stammered. 

"Splendid. Follow me, then." Pipper walked off, leaving Kat with her mouth hanging open. _Pipper looked so cool, calm, and collected..._ Kat shook her head, allowed herself a grin, and hurried to catch up.

* * *

 

It was simple, really. In retrospect, it seemed completely obvious that they would end up here, panting heavily, clothing and hair in complete disarray, each taking unabashed pleasure in the other. Pipper had flirted with her rather directly, even if she didn't quite seem to realize that's what she was doing until she had Kat pressed against the wall. Still, if you had asked Kat yesterday how she thought she would be spending her time this evening, she would never have predicted anything this amazing.

“So you do enjoy a good hullabaloo,” Kat teased.

“Ah... yes, well, you know, being mayor means you have to keep your emotions buried,” said Pipper, “but I will admit, all that pent up energy does tend to result in rather...explosive outbursts.” She smiled fondly at Kat, gently cupping her face with one hand.

“I rather like it. It's nice for me to see someone as cool and collected as you lose a little control occasionally.” Kat moved in for a much gentler kiss than the ones of earlier in the evening. _Mmm_ , she thought. _This could...this could be something. For once, I'm glad I have no other cases on at the moment._ “In fact, do you foresee yourself losing control anytime in the near future? Wednesday, perhaps?”

“We'll see.” Pipper laughed. “Perhaps I'll take you out to dinner, first.”

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is, at least I refrained from making any jokes about how much Kat loves to eat out.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @leiathewarrior]


End file.
